


My Hero Academia; King's Rise

by Blackenergy666



Series: My Hero Academia; Emerald Crown - Old [1]
Category: Godzilla - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Attempted Rape/non-con Elements, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Bakugo katsuki is a bully, Beta Readers are IMPORTANT DAMNIT, Eri is now Banī, F/F, F/M, Godzilla!Izuku, Good Parent Midoriya Inko, Good Parent Midoriya Izuku, Good friend Bakugo Mitsuki, Hail to the King of Monster/Heroes, He's already done with this shit, He's got an Apointment with Izuku's Fist, He's in Somei Now, He's only been here a day, Inko is now Mikoto, Izuku doesn't deserve this, Izuku is now Zuko, Lizard!Izuku, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Mothra!Mina, Oh shit they gotta go into witness protection, Otherwise we die like Idiots, Overhaul is CUNT, Sludgy Only Alive cuz Eri was in Fire Breath Range, UA is a University, dad!Izuku, so he stops taking it, the Unicorn is Izuku's daughter, wait HE HAS WINGS?!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-05-19 05:23:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19350352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackenergy666/pseuds/Blackenergy666
Summary: Baptised by Atomic Fire and Electromagnetic Lightning, Izuku Midoriya spent 10 years scared of hurting those around, however the near rape of his mother awakens the Alpha Predator within him, now watch as he rises to the top, though not before a few Mosterous growthspurtstwas formerly callede My Hero Academia; Emerald Crown, but were not there yet.





	1. The Birth

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Breach the Sky with Maple Leaf Spines](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16035482) by [Jsyrin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jsyrin/pseuds/Jsyrin). 



> this is my answer to [Breach the Sky with Maple Leaf Spines](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16035482/chapters/37429565) an awesome fic by [Jsyrin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jsyrin/pseuds/Jsyrin)

When Midoriya Izuku was born, he was baptised by Atomic Fire and Lightning. His mother- one Midoriya Inko, sobbed and shrieked in pain, her form writhed as her legs and inner muscles were burned by her son’s fire.

 

Her cries rang out as a wave of orange and blue flames swept through the room, it was fortunate that the Pro Hero Godzillo was here, standing in for his departed brother, he had the foresight to make sure the room was not only shielded but sealed, so the electromagnetic interference wouldn’t further complicate an already dangerous process.

 

Midoriya Entoka; better known as Godzillo was worried, the Midoriya family had a history of producing Kaiju or Kaiju-esque quirks, but never with this much power at such a young age, never had there been one who’s birth could  _ kill  _ their own mother.

 

Inko gave another cry, and then sagged, her boy was finally here, Entoka intercepted him before she could hold him, the Shield Issue Geiger counter was going crazy, and he was highly resistant if not outright immune to radiation.

 

As he held the newborn, he took note of his appearance, something he may only get to do once, young Izuku had a tuft of green hair, clearly inheriting his father’s style but his mother’s colour, around his eyes were scales of greenish-grey these same scales appeared on his arms, back and legs, a scale covered tail swished ideally, small spines crawled up a small tail, up his back stopping at the base of his neck as the child gazed at him in wonder, seemingly instinctually knowing this person was kin but not his mother.

 

A yawn left the infant’s mouth as the Geiger counter began to drop, soon hitting safe levels, Entoka was flushed, this hole time he had been actively absorbing his nephew’s radioactive power, the child was barely minutes old and his power nearly overwhelmed the human form of the pro hero.

 

Here was the part that killed him though, despite Inko pleading with him to hold and nurse her child, she couldn’t as the radiation would kill her, or at last give her cancer, for even  **he** could not absorb the radiation fast enough if they were that close, however her pregnancy had ensured she was more resilient than most when it came to said topic.

 

Inko’s boosted radiation resistance is the only thing that saved her. Her body was battered by the waves of flame and thunder not to mention the heat and radiation. It broke his heart to see his family in such states.

 

As the exhaustion from the event set in, Inko heart monitor flat lined, this spurred the doctors and nurses into action and for one terrifying minute Izuku was an orphan, thankfully heart monitor restarted but that was not the end of it, for our hero’s mother teetered on the edge of life and death.

 

Hour after hour passed, Entoka could only stare in helplessly as Inko fought for her life, fought for her every breath, heart monitor fluctuated but finally after hours of helplessness and despair, it steadied, and Inko rejected death’s embrace for now.

 

Two days later Shield Incorporated finished Izuku’s room, his radiation proof cell. Two days later Izuku’s 10 years of hell began.

 

* * *

 

Inko was a kind and empathic woman, she was the ‘Mom-Friend’ of the group, she was the one would worried and fussed over her friends, so is should come as no surprise that her child broke her heart, she could never hug him, never comfort beyond gentle words, could never be close to him in the way all mothers should be.

 

She dare not take her son to the park as the other parents would undoubtedly call her child a freak if she did, she had no desire to be attested for illegal quirk use after all. A sigh escaped her lips, her baby, her precious baby boy/lizard was 2 years old now and wanted out.

Out of his room, out of his suit and out of his prison. An impressive growl left her throat at the thought, her son deserved so much better than this, why was life so determined to knock him down, WHY?!

Inko was thankful her son’s room was sound proof, he never heard how many times she had sobbed herself to sleep.

 

* * *

 

Izuku ran home, tears in his eyes with his right hand desperately keeping the remains of his left sleeve closed, his Geiger counters had spiked and he desperately wanted his mom. She could fix this; she could fix everything.

 

Inko nearly hit the roof, when she heard what happened,Izuku had congratulated Bakugo on his quirk, and when questioned said his quirk was active since birth by it could make people sick if he didn’t wear his suit.

 

Bakugo had called him a villain and attacked him, her child tried to deescalate the situation but nothing had worked, Bakugo had intentionally ripped open his sleeve, which had caused Izuku to bolt.

 

“I thought he was my friend, Kac chan... why did he call me a villain, I’m not a villain right?” his sobs were distorted by his helmet, oh how she wished she could take it off him, as he clung to her. A small part of her however was thankful for the helmet, it meant she didn’t have to see his face as he sobbed.

 

“You’re not a villain sweetie, you just haven’t found a reason to be a hero yet” she cooed, “shush, sweetie, Mama’s here, Mama’s here” her voice took on a soothing hum, soon her baby was asleep on her.

 

“Don’t worry sweetie, you won’t be seeing Bakugo again for a long time” the mother vowed, she would be having words with Mitsuki about this, she knew it wasn’t her friend who taught him that, that was for damn sure.

 

* * *

 

The move had been hell, Izuku had to go to a new preschool, as it turns out even the teachers had been allowing the other children to call him a villain, no physical bullying just verbal and emotional and she would not tolerate it.

 

Still, aside from some initial curiosity it seems they had accepted that his quirk could make them sick, so he had to wear the suit to keep them safe. But that had died down now, so Izuku was still unable to make friends, but while they accepted the story, they still isolated him, though not entirely unreasonably, that is what irked Inko the most.

 

Still even with that Izuku while not as happy as he had once been was still happier here than in the old school, he was still safer here. Inko and Mitsuki still found the time to meet up, but it was during school hours, they would keep Izuku and Katsuki separated for as long as possible.

 

* * *

 

Izuku was terrified, his mother had been grabbed and dragged into an alley, he had naturally run in after her shouting for help, but it was a time of night were there was enough noise to mask screams, and he couldn’t risk roaring for safety reasons.

 

The woman that held his mother, dragged her tongue across Inko’s cheek “such a lovely tasting milf” the woman purred, as her hands roamed Inko’s body, Inko tried but she could barely move “oh, there is no running sweetie, my quirk locks you in the position I grabbed you in” Inko’s rapist giggled, her hand descended to Inko’s skirt.

 

“l-let her go!” Izuku shouted, fists raised in a sloppy stance, “beat it kid, unless you wanna see mommy like your dad does” Inko’s rapist hissed, her hands “I-I-I said le-” a thunderous bang filled the area.

 

“NO!” Inko sobbed out, as her son fell over, she tried in vain to move, to run over and pick up her son. The laughter of her rapist filled her ears “OH I LIKE THIS KID, HE IS THE GOOD KIND OF DEATH, NO MESSY BLOOD” had Inko not been overtaken by sadness she would have noticed two things;

 

First and most obvious was there was in fact no blood, and second and more importantly despite the suit now having a hole in it, the Geiger counter was not going off, alas Inko mourned silently, as she resigned herself to her fate.

 

Tears streamed down Izuku’s face; why, WHY did this have to happen, why did he need to be constantly put down like this, why was his life so messed up, what did he do to deserve this. Something in him snapped at that – he was done holding back, he was done being the one knocked down, it was time to fight.

 

With eyes burning orange, Izuku stood up and growled, both women’s head snapped towards him, Inko’s would be rapist was quick to empty her clip into him, each shot punctured his suit, but did nothing to the boy himself.

 

Izuku charged at her, moving faster than humanly possible, his mother’s would be rapist held Inko close as she tried to reload her gun, she wasn’t fast enough “I SAID LET. HER. GO!” the 10-year-old roared and with inhuman strength, grabbed the would-be rapist’s arm and threw her into the wall.

 

Now an older more skilled Izuku would’ve been able to release his grip at the right moment to ensure maximum damage while not maiming his target. 

 

This is not what happened, for Izuku had not planned on how to throw her properly, so while his target’s body hit the wall, her arm did not go with her.

 

Izuku would have attempted to beat her with it had the police not arrived then, thankfully for Inko her would be rapist was already wanted and Izuku was not charged with anything, except that he was ordered to learn how to properly control his strength.

 

For Izuku however this night was an awakening; no longer was he going to be put down by life, no longer was he going to be the one everyone could bully. It was time for a change. It was time for the hunted to become the hunter.

 

* * *

 

Izuku rolled his eyes at the doctor, he still hadn’t shut up about the fine layer of scales Izuku had embedded in his skin. This was why he no longer needed to wear his radiation suit, his scales absorbed and contained it, though Izuku was going to have to ‘Vent’ every now and then to ensure he didn’t enter critical mass.

 

Still, it was an improvement, especially since he could now grow claws and gauntlets out of his scales, not to mention he had discovered he could breathe and emit fire.

 

And the doctor was still going on about the scales.

 

An heir to a legacy had appeared, he just had some growing to do first.


	2. Chapter 2; The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a Unicorn is adopted by a Lizard

A young girl ran down the alley, her breath coming out in short gasps, and despite or perhaps in spite of the child's burning muscles she persevered, her white hair flew out behind her as she continued her desperate race.

 

“Eri, come back, you don’t want to make me angry do you?” a deep voice, filtered through something resounded from behind her, the now named Eri whimpered a bit as she while she hadn’t been spotted it was only a matter of time before she was.

 

A miracle happened there and then, she spotted an opening, more specifically it was one her pursuer could not fit through, so she ran as fast as her legs could take her, she was just able to fit through without slowing down, so her sprint continued.

 

She slowed down to try and catch her breath only to speed back up hearing the frustrated roar of her tormentor, as she rounded a corner on top an empty street she dropped in exhaustion, she almost threw up. However she was not safe yet, for behind her a manhole cover was moved out of the way.

 

“Sorry but this girl, But I’mma need that body of yours” Eri had barely a second to react to the onslaught of sludge that enveloped her, before it entered her mouth a scream of fear left her lips. Her scream cut short by the invading sludge moving down her throat.

 

Hot tears ran down her cheeks are she resigned herself to her fate, she was going to die, it was over for her. Before she could begin to asphyxiate however a voice roared out “LET HER GO JACKOFF!”

 

A shockwave surged through the area, freeing Eri from her captor, she hit the ground roughly, falling forward as she retched, one warm comforting hand pulled her hair from her face and the other rubbed her back soothingly.

 

“I got you little one, I got you” the owner of the hands said, his tone was gentle unlike before, it was such a foregin she felt her eyes water. The moment was broken however by the sludge villain cry of “YOU BASTARD!” and a tendril of Sludge shot towards them, Eri closed her eyes waiting for the pain.

 

A huge impact sounded, yet the pain never came, Eri’s eyes fluttered open. Her saviour had raised one of his arms and blocked the attack, halting it dead it its tracks. More impressively her saviour’s arm was completely still, the sludge villains’ tendril was trying to break through his guard but was unable to.

 

Her saviour’s eyes begin to glow green, as a hum and protective though slightly uncomfortable heat built up, the spines on his tail and back were lighting up the same colour as his eyes. “Fun fact for you, every living thing has a magnetic aura, guess what I just amplified on you?” her saviour’s face had a very taunting smirk.

 

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ON AB--” the villain was cut himself short, “WHY CAN’T I FUCKING MOVE?” he roared his question, anger and frustration evident in his voice. Her saviour just seemed to grow even smugger, “that magnetic field I told you about, I’ve taken control of yours by ramping it up, and that means I can do THIS!” Her saviour then moved his arm and to her amazement the villain was forced into a ball shape.

 

“Now that he won’t bother us for a bit, let’s sort you out Little One” her saviour’s tone lost it all of the smugness as he turned to address her, the hum and heat fading with his smugness. “Oh, what horrors have happened to you my Youngling” the scales on his face would have scared an ordinary child but not her, she threw herself into the safest place for her, his arms.

 

“My Name is Midoriya Izuku what’s yours youngling?” his rumble was soft, Eri snuggled further into his warms as she spoke “E-Eri” her voice was croaky as her throat was dry as well as being under used.

 

Izuku pulled a bottle of water from his Backpack “Here, you need to drink” his stroked her hair as he spoke, the effect was soothing, her weak arms were unable to grip the bottle properly so he held it with her.

 

She finished the bottle and let a little burp pass her lips, the events of the day beginning to catch up with her, she cuddled further into Izuku’s arms and fell asleep, taking comfort in his mere presence.

 

* * *

 

Izuku was barely keeping his calm right now, Eri was clearly not okay, she was malnourished to the point of just about being skin and bones, the marks on her feet indicated she had ran barefoot over rough terrain and her hair, which should look like a beautiful shade of white was mired by dirt and grime.

 

He didn’t know what compelled him to be so gentle with her, to be so fatherly with her, but he embraced it and did as his instincts told him, it seemed to work, for the girl was no snoozing away in his lap.

 

Still, it was not totally safe yet, so with a small force of will and a gesture the sludge villain was moved into the bottle complaining all the while. Screwing the lid on tight Izuku went to place it down when his heightened hearing picked up something big moving towards him.

 

Moving into a defensive stance, his legs were tense and ready to propel him at any would be aggressor, he only relaxed at the sight of All Might came out of the same man hole that the sludge villain had used.

 

“ **GREETINGS CITIZEN, I SEE YOU HAVE STOPPED THE DASTARDLY VILLAIN!** ” he boomed, Izuku winced lightly, his heightened hearing meant he hadn't liked that, but All Might was the Number one hero for a reason, who noticed this boy’s flinch, as well as the girl he cradled against his chest, it was clear to see he was protective of her. 

 

“ **My apologies my boy, I shall be a bit more quiet for now** ” he spoke with sincerity, but Izuku chose that moment to speak “I can take a little pain, it this one I’m worried about, she was one, she was being attacked by the villain, but her state...” he trailed off at the end and it was easy to see why.

 

All Might winced, Izuku was able to tell that she had been heavily malnourished, as well as battered and bruised, but to All Might he could see more, those bandages disguised with sinister intelligence as her skin, enough to fool those without the training of a Police Officer or Hero, but to his eyes they were as clear as day.

 

“ **What’s your name my boy?** ” the symbol of peace questioned, it was clear the boy had saved her, but there was still missing pieces, and in this world those could be lethal if not found out.

 

“Midoriya Izuku sir, and this is Eri” Izuku introduced himself as he stood up, All Might was impressed, from his face he was a young teen, but his body was much older and stronger looking.

 

“ **Young Midoriya, I need yourself as well as Little Eri to the nearest Police Station and ask for Detective Naomasa, I believe Little Eri is in more danger then you realise** ” All Might commanded, this was not the time for his usual joviality, and Young Midoriya looked more than smart enough to realise this.

 

Izuku nodded, when the Number one Hero tells you to do something you damn well do it, so Izuku handed the bottle containing the sludge villain to All Might (and may or may not have gotten an autograph in his notebook while he was doing so) Izuku, carrying Eri made his way to the nearest police station.

 

Izuku’s heightened hearing, was bombarded with the sounds of the main street, it meant that he was constantly flinching, but it also meant he knew he was being tailed. For you see, while Izuku was not a Hero or Police Officer, Eri was to malnourished for it to be anything other than intentional.

 

Their tail stopped following them as they neared the station, and while Izuku was confident in taking most people in a straight fight he knew he was not invincible Kong had made sure to beat into his head. So he breathed a say of relief when they’re tail stopped following them.

 

Entering the station, Izuku approached the front desk “Excuse me Ma’am, but All Might told me to ask for a Detective Naomasa?” Izuku stated, and waited for the woman working the desk to make the appropriate calls.

 

Izuku held Eri as she began to stir, her immediate fear, sent her almost running into his chest, and Izuku felt a flash of anger that burned hotter than any sort of breath attack he could muster.

 

It took about Half an Hour for the detective to arrive, when he did it was with a sharply dressed man called Yagi Toshinori, both of them had asked a few Questions, the standard stuff of age, name, home address that sort of thing.

 

This was when Izuku noticed it, someone paying more attention than necessary, now normally he would dismiss this as he imagined it got fairly boring here with the Heroes out and about, but this cop seemed to be watching Eri and most telling of all, was when said little girl meet his eyes, she flinched, Izuku’s eyes took on a slight orange hue as he glared at the cop.

 

As he knew the detective’s Quirk to be lie detection, Izuku called out to the cop “Does Eri know you Sir?” Izuku asked with narrowed eyes and a suspicious tone, the cop didn’t even seem fazed.

 

“No, I don’t” he said casually, so casually in fact that many would believe him, but not Izuku, who’s hunch and observations were rewarded here as Naomasa’s eyes went wide. At the same time the cop had his realization.

 

Several things happened in quick succession, all those armed had pulled their guns out and taken aim, the police officers aiming at their once comrade, the traitor aiming at Eri, Izuku had moved Eri on to the seat next to him and had  **Moved** . A powerful impact filled the room and disoriented everyone.

 

The first thing everyone processed was the humming, a loud thrumming sound that warned of something powerful. The next was the heat, it felt like a sauna in the station, and a visible Heat Haze surrounded the Boy.

 

Now they registered the Boy, one hand wrapped around the traitor's neck, gripping it hard having raised him off the ground with one arm, the other was melting the gun and bullets letting the molten metal fall to the ground with an angry hiss.

 

“ **I think we have some Questions for you** ” Izuku spoke, his voice was a deep and menacing growl, his burning Orange Eyes and slight aura of heat cut a very Intimidating Image.

 

* * *

 

With both Naomasa and Izuku present the questions are easily answered, Naomasa’s skill combine with Izuku standing in a corner with a very feral grin made the traitor very talkative.

 

Information on the Eight Precepts of Death; their leaders, bases, operations, payroll as well as informants spilled out of his mouth, even information on their Leader Overhaul and his quirk of the same name, though they were not able to ascertain all the details, they did not he could disassemble things at the atomic level. 

 

“You need to go into witness protection, Midoriya” Naomasa informed the young man, who nodded in agreement, he could take most people and had a healing factor, he didn’t want to test it against that kind of power though.

  
  


A few days later Izuku now Zuko and Eri now Banī stood before they’re new house, Inko or as the public now knew her; Mikoto walking up to them with a smile on her face, welcomed them inside and turned to Eri and picked her up for a hug, something Eri was happy to comply with.

 

“This you’re home now, Eri-ch- ops I mean Banī-chan, and call me Oba-chan ok?” Inko spoke with a soft and pleasant tone, Eri held loosely in her grip, as they walked inside the next part of their lives.

 

* * *

 

**Chapter 3 Preview** ;

 

The building was impressive, and there was someone at the gate waiting for him, good, he approached.

 

“My Name is Midori Zuko, Nice to meet you….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism is welcome and flames will be ignored. 
> 
> Here is the Discord I mostly hang in if you wanna join me and other amazing people; https://discord.gg/FMH8RfR


	3. Chapter 3, The Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku now Zuko is in a new school and learns a new trick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you have until he saves Eri a second time to figure out who I've bassed his apperance on
> 
> Izuku - Zuko
> 
> Eri - Banī
> 
> Inko - Mikoto

Izuku, now Zuko, sighed as he looked at his new appearance in the mirror, black-green hair was now silver, green eyes now blue and lightly tanned skin now fair, with his freckles gone. His scales were now a silvery-white, and his spines a light blue.

 

He heaved another sigh, at least Er-Banī and his mom now Mikoto were enjoying it, Banī sported the same silver hair and blue eyes as him, another feature was added by someone with the quirk of: Symmetrical Appearance, she was a bicorn instead of a unicorn now, the wonderment on her face when it happened was worth the hours of poking and prodding.

 

Mikoto much like them sported silver hair and blue eyes, the same as him and Banī, she also now sported two horns, to fit with the dragon theme they were going for.

 

Izuku was being moved to a new school, at All Might’s request he was getting in to Somei Academy. While awesome, Izuku was being moved across the country, away from their former lives and friends.

 

He heaved a sigh, just something else to get used to then, he thought, though at least Eri should have a relatively normal childhood. Still the move left him feeling sombre, it was the end of one chapter of his life after all.

 

* * *

 

It was Banī’s first day at school, she had been on a crash course to get her up to speed with her peers. Thankfully she was naturally quite smart, so she caught up quickly, though she was clinging to Zuko’s leg right now.

 

“Banī-chan, you need to go, you’ll make friends this way” he spoke gently, most people would assume he was getting frustrated; a fairly accurate assumption for a normal family, but not this one.

 

Zuko was not getting frustrated because he understood that this was terrifying for her. This would be the first time she would not be in the same building as her saviour since he saved her.

 

Banī-chan gripped his leg harder, he sighed as he kneeled down, embracing her and speaking gently “if something goes wrong, call Mom then me and we’ll come running, you know this” he whispered

 

“Plus you’re so strong and smart nobody here will be able to beat you, ok?” he questioned, though her nervousness was still apparent her eyes now showed resolve, “Ok Papa ops I mean Zuzu, I will” she said softly

 

“Atta girl, now go get ‘em” Zuko cheered softly both at her resolve and her correcting her name for him, before kissing her forehead.

 

Banī-chan giggled lightly before making her way to the other children begin herded inside by a flustered teacher, Zuko winced lightly at one of the more rowdy voices sounded off. No wonder the poor teacher was flustered.

 

* * *

 

Zuko approached the tall building of Somei Academy. It was a large structure, more like a compound really nonetheless, The building was impressive, and there was someone at the gate waiting for him, good, he approached.

 

“My Name is Midori Zuko, Nice to meet you…?” he trailed off, bowing slightly but looking confused at the girl/young woman in front of him, her face and mannerisms, mismatched her body.

 

She was tall, only about an inch or two smaller than him, she was as noted before in possession of a mature physique, considering her age, her long black hair was tied back in a spiky ponytail with a single bang on the right side of her face. Her eyes were onyx black and almost cat-like.

 

Her face, though slightly marred by boredom was rapidly changing expression, shock, then curiousness, then understanding and finally excitement that was tainted by a hint of boredom, Zuko felt himself wear down just keeping up with it.

 

“Good day, Midori-san. My name is Yaoyorozu Momo,” she introduced in a cultured tone, though one marred by hours of practise, it showed that she had said that line several times over.

 

“I will be your guide for the following days, answering any and all questions you have” she explained, boredom once again present in her tone, though somewhat mitigated at finally having something to do, Zuko could relate.

 

“Now, in here we have...”

 

* * *

 

Zuko heaved a massive sigh, the food was good, but he was discontent, Yaoyorozu-san had been a huge help, not to mention she was better company then that Soze asshole, Kami the stick in that guys ass is so huge he can't believe he shits.

 

“OH! Midori-san, I didn’t see you there” the voice of the aforementioned Yaoyorozu-san rang out, Zuko turned his head towards her, his bento was already finished, he was a fast eater.

 

“Yaoyorozu-san, do you want me to leave, it seems like this is your spot?” he offered, and he would’ve left, he got the want for a little privacy, but her next words confused him.

 

“NO!” she cleared her throat “No, Midori-san, you can stay, I would appreciate the company, plus Soze seems to leave you alone after you crushed his hand” she had whispered that last part but Zuko had heard it. He was not able to hide the smirk that appeared on his face.

 

* * *

 

**Earlier that day**

 

In the main area, Zuko and Momo had run into a student their age named, Soze Hokori - a boy from a wealthy family, and a typical one at that, aka spoiled and bratty. He also had his sights set on Momo.

 

“Ah, my fair rose, how are you today?” his voice radiated more smugness then Zuko did radiation. Given the look on Momo’s face she did not like this attention. With a sigh “I am fine, Thank you asking Hokori-san, how are you today?” she stiffly returned the politeness.

 

“Ah, my rose, you wound me, call me Soze-kun, we are going to be husband and wife by the end of school after all.” Zuko barely kept his expression in check, this guy’s quirk had to be smug, it had to be.

 

“Oh, what do we have here? And you are?” and just like that Zuko was done with this guys shit, so with a fake smile and hand extended he reached for his hand forward for a shake, he responded.

 

“My name is Midori Zuko, Nice to meet you” though a look of disgust flashed across his face, Soze still shook Zuko’s hand, that was a mistake. Soze buckled as a massive force crushed his hand.

 

“OH! I’M SO SORRY,” Zuko deserved a freaking Oscar for not falling over in laughter, both for Soze’s struggles and Momo’s muffled giggles. “OH MY GOD, ARE YOU OKAY, IT’S JUST I’M SO NERVOUS, I LOST CONTROL OVER MY STRENGTH!” he continued, letting go of a now thoroughly crushed hand.

 

* * *

 

Given Momo’s giggles she was enjoying the memory even more than he was. Understandable since she seemed to be his target, and from the looks of it, she had dealt with him for years.

 

“NEW BOY, YAOYOROZU-SAN, MAY I SIT WITH YOU?” a loud but earnest voice spoke, startling both of them.

 

Zuko now stared at the imposing form of Iida Tenya, legacy of the Team Idaten hero agency and potential heir to the hero Ingenium.

 

Tenya was the same height as Zuko, with a similarly wide and muscular frame, dark blue hair in a bowled undercut and parted on the left of his head. He also had rather square eyes which match the notably pointed shape of his jaw. 

 

He was loud but to the point, and given the stink eye they were getting from Soze, he had just upset him as well. Momo had already agreed. “Of course Iida-san, you are always welcome to join me.” she elegantly accepted.

 

“MY NAME IS IIDA TENYA, HOW DO YOU DO?” he greeted, in a loud manner, Zuko winced lightly his stronger senses having a bit of a negative reaction to it, credit where it's due, Tenya noticed and adjusted his volume immediately. “Ah, my apologies, I did not mean to cause you harm.”

 

“My name is Midori Zuko, Iida-san and it’s fine, I’m used to it.” he returned the greeting while waving the apology off.

 

“Anyway Midori-san, how have you enjoyed Somei? Barring Soze of course.” Tenya asked, and Zuko began to explain his day, how it was better than his last school but he was discounted due to being transferred, Tenya and Momo nodding along the whole while.

 

* * *

 

Walking to Banī’s school he was surprised to see a frog girl making her way to the same school, she was smaller than him, just coming up to his chest, she was dressed in a standard girl’s uniform, though he did not know the school.

 

She had a very wide mouth, which dipped down a little in the middle just like that of a common frog. Her eyes were oval-shaped with large, black irises and the lower eyelashes visibly pronounced. The way she held herself was somewhat connotative of a frog. 

 

Her face wore a blank expression, and was framed by bangs of dark sea-green hair, some between her eyes, said hair is very long, reaching all the way to her waist, the ends tied together at the bottom in a bow of hair. 

 

Falling in step with her, he shrugged, so she might be picking up a younger sibling, big deal. She seemed to match his stride, and in a few minutes both had made it to the school.

 

“PAP-ZUZU!” an excited voice squealed as he was tackled at his waist, rolling with the impact to stop his Banī-chan from being hurt. “YOUWERERIGHTZUZU,TODAYWASAWESOME,IMADEAFRIEND,SHE’SCALLEDSATSUKI-CHAN”

 

“WOAH, slow down Banī-chan, I hear better over long distance not at super speed” he chuckled, it was nice to see Banī-chan acting her age instead of being a shut-in. He allowed himself to be dragged off to the froggy duo, and struck up a conversation with the now named Asui Tsuyu, the older sister of Asui Satsuki.

After escorting the Asui's home, for no reason other than to give Banī-chan time to get to know her new friend, as well as somehow set up a playdate on the coming weekend. He had gotten home, only to learn they were missing some things for the dinner Mikoto and Eri wanted.

 

* * *

 

He had gone to the grocers to get some ingredients for dinner, when he came back he saw a scene from his nightmares. Banī was dangling from the edge of the roof, how and why she was up there was unimportant, all that mattered was getting her down.

 

And then his nightmare was complete, she fell, and worse he couldn’t jump high enough to save her. He didn’t want to risk her fragile body colliding with his own at high speed.

 

“ER-BANĪ!” he roared as he sprung upwards, an unknown but noticeable weight settling on his back, he felt his scales shifting and changing shape. Then the acceleration kicked in, and he _FLEW_.

 

Extending his arms he caught his precious youngling by her armpits and with a pirouette he cancelled her momentum. Pulling her close to his chest, he was able to see, when his head was lowered, the trail of green light following him.

 

This caused him to look over his shoulder, he saw; a dark green arch, with eight green energy ‘feathers’, and now that he was not in panic he could hear a familiar hum, and feel a known heat.

 

He could ‘feel’ what was keeping him airborne, he could feel the waves of electromagnetic energy radiating off of him and a grin stretched across his face, time for some fun.

 

With a back flip he shot downwards and landed with nary an impact due to splaying his wings out just before he connected. This had the side effect of framing him in dust with only the lights of his tail spines, wings and eyes visible. huging Banī all the while.

 

* * *

 

 **Chapter 4 Preview** ;

 

Izuku laughed as he tore another robot in half, this was the kind of thing he lived for and bonus, no one was getting hurt.

  
“ **APEX CRESCENT** ” his kick tore another robot in two, the fire wave traveling to another one and melting it, oh _YEEEAAAAHHHH_ he needed this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism is welcome and flames will be ignored. 
> 
> Here is the Discord I mostly hang in if you wanna join me and other amazing people; https://discord.gg/FMH8RfR


	4. Chapter 4; The Exam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hugh shout out to the boys and girls who beta'ed this for me, and to all my readers, now the real fun can begin

Today was the day, it was time for him to take the next step in being a hero, it was time for him to enter U.A.

While Momo was taking advantage of  the school’s recommendation, both he and Tenya were taking the regular exam. 

Both had something to prove.

Approaching the gate, both Izuku and Tenya started  controlled breaths, even though they had spent years preparing for this. 

It was still nerve wracking. There were still so many factors to consider here.

With a fortifying breath duo boys caught up with Tsuyu, all three making their first steps towards being a hero.

* * *

At the end of the theoretical exam, mostly hero history and law, everybody waited with bated breath for the next part of the exam. The mock battle, Izuku could hear the heart rates of most people around him skyrocket.

The tension only built, as Present Mic began to speak.

“For all you listeners tuning in, welcome to my show today!” came his energetic voice “Everybody say, ‘Hey’!” he continued.

“What a refined response,” he complained, this room was to quite for him, Izuku mused. “Good, serves him right for being a loud prick.” he mumbled, even through his headphones this guy was giving him a headache

“Then I'll quickly present to you the rundown on the practical exam” he soldiered on, doing his best to keep going.

“Are you ready?” he asked, trying to generate hype for the exam, but the tension in the room was to much. 

“Yeah!” he yelled out only to be met with silence. Izuku grunted as the sound went through his head phones.  “Loud ass prick” the younger male complained.

“As it says in the application requirements, you listeners will be conducting ten-minute mock urban battles after this! Three different types of faux villains are stationed in each battle center.” the hero explained though jovially, not lightly.

“After the presentation you’ll head over to the specified battle centre, okay?” he clarified to the examinees.

“You earn points for each of them based on their level of difficulty.” Present Mic further their understanding of the next part of the exam.

“Your goal, dear listeners, is to use your Quirks to earn points by immobilizing the faux villains.” came the supposed final piece of the puzzle, both Izuku and Tenya noticed a difference between the printout they had and the display on screen.

They also noticed that they would not be in the same exam area, “Huh, looks like they’re preventing friends and classmates from helping each other,” Izuku idly observed.

“Three different types of faux villains are stationed in each battle center.” The explanation continued before Tenya stood up.

“May I ask a question?” he questioned the examiner. Izuku already knew what it was, it was his question after all.

“Okay!” came the hero’s response.

"why are there four enemy types here and not on the screen?" Tenya asked, to those who didn't know him it came across as agressive, to those who did it was just baffled akwardness.

“If that is a misprint, then U.A., the most prominent school in Japan, should be ashamed of this foolish mistake.” Izuku as tenya went on his triade, 4 years and Izuku still had not eased this boys need to be formal.

“We examinees are here because we wish to be molded into exemplary heroes.” the stiff boy continued.

“Okay, okay, Examinee Number 7111. Thanks for the great message.” Present Mic was quick to take control of the conversation, he knew the signs of a rant when he saw them. Izuku’s eyes light up lightly as he began to lightly shock his friend.

“The fourth type of villain are worth zero points.” he began to explain.

“That guy's an obstacle, so to speak.” he exposited meanwhile Tenya was desperately suppressing a twitch, the shocks were light so it was like someone hit his funny bone, only on his whole body.

“There's one in every battle center, an obstacle that will go crazy in narrow spaces.” his exposition went on.

“It's not impossible to defeat, but there's no reason to defeat it, either.” came the comment. Izuku found himself agreeing with this, worth nothing and probably a pain in the ass to deal with, there was little reason for him to go after it.

“I recommend that you listeners try to avoid it.” came a comment Izuku took to heart, it was probably gonna be released at the end for added difficulty.

“Thank you very much! Please excuse the interruption!” Tenya bowed, a small eye twitch with the amount of shocks he was getting.

Izuku’s heightened hearing picked up a conversation about how much like a video game this was something he definitely agreed with.

“That's all from me! Finally, I'll give you listeners a present ��our school motto! The hero Napoleon Bonaparte once said: ‘A true hero is someone who overcomes life's misfortunes.’" came the lesson from the hero.

“Go beyond! Plus Ultra!” he announced, ending it with the omonius proclamation of “Now, everyone, good luck suffering!”

* * *

Getting off the bus, Izuku like so many other hero hopefuls began stretching, at least till he was interrupted by a familiar sound.

“Kero, keeerrrrroooooo” Tusyu was doing her own stretches, giving him a nice view of her shapely rear and legs. He subtly checked her out before resuming his own limbering, he would have plenty of time to fantasize later, he had work to do now.

Izuku shrugged his shoulders, his signature motion to summon his scale wings. He closed his eyes as he began bouncing from foot to foot. His were arms rotating at his sides. When this was finished he began shadow boxing.

His arms were nothing but a blur of motion and a sound of rushing air, had he not been so focused he would have noticed Tsuyu eyeing him hungrily. as well as more than one examinee looked scared of him, more so when he finished with a small shockwave punch.

Izuku let a breath out, slow and controlled. The words of Present Mic echoed around “ **READY?** ” Izuku Crouched low, wings spreading out, heat and sound building, the world itself vanishing from his view.

“ **GO!** ” the word came, and Izuku _MOVED_ a shockwave shot out behind him as powerful winds dragged a few examinees forward. A trail of green followed behind him, signifying the use of his Electromagnetic power.

The gate was not fully opened when Izuku got there, so with a grin he speed up, it did not slow him down in the slightest.

* * *

Izuku’s flame coated fist met the first robot he found, it was obliterated in an explosion of molten metal and sparks. He leaned into the motion, pivoting and kicking a whip of flame took out a few more robots.

Performing a rolling jump to put his foot behind him, the flames projected him forward. Pitching forward, he used his hands to spring kick a robot and flip him into the air. His landing crushed another robot.

Credit to the guy that made the targeting system, Izuku got hit by several stun rockets when he stopped, with a bloodthirsty grin heat and sound built as his tail and wings turned orange. Bending at the stomach with his hands at his side, as the flame inside him built higher. The energy peaked. “ **BLAZE BURST,** ” with that roar a tidal wave of flames burst out of him, incinerating everything within 20 feet.

Izuku was quick to rejoin the fight, gleefully tearing robots apart. In this moment the examiners watching were reminded of the old Godzilla films, Izuku very much looked like a God of Destruction. Izuku laughed as he tore another robot in half, this was the kind of thing he lived for and bonus, no one was getting hurt.

“ **APEX CRESCENT,** ” his kick tore another robot in two, the fire wave traveling to another one and melting it, oh _yeah,_ he needed this. 

His head turned as robotic arm smashed into the left side of his head. Turning his gaze on the robot that had struck him, it let out a crackled “ _I Am Error_ ” Izuku’s left wing tore into the robots body.

* * *

Tenya using the long practised style he had adapted from Zuk--Izuku’s memories of sparring against Miruko, his leg meet another robot and with a burst of power from his engine tore it in half. 

Using the momentum from that kick Tenya spun into a second kick, add more points to his score. Using precision bursts of the engine in his legs, Tenya was able to ‘skate’ across the ground to his next target.

Going on one leg, Tenya used his other leg to spin him around in a passable imitation for the Tatsumaki Zankukyaku. The wind was powerful enough to drag a few one pointers into his range.

With another skating session, he shot along one of the walls to bypass some of his fellow examinees and began hunting down more robots to defeat. Leaping from the wall and assuming his street fighter pose he once again channelled Ken.

This continued for a while, with Tenya using skills he developed by sparing with Izuku constantly to obtain point after point. Back flipping through use of his engines let him land a brutal high kick which he then brought down in an Axe kick on the next robot.

He had racked up about 50 something points when the zero pointer was released, Tenya show a boy with black hair and sharp teeth run from behind him, carrying a girl with brown hair away from the Zero Pointer.

Noticing that they weren’t going to make it, he darted in and picked up both and darted into a side alley, using the cover of all the debris it created to mask their heat signatures, allowing them some respite from the behemoth.

* * *

With the zero pointer released, Izuku was about to turn and leave when he heard a quiet, pain filled, “Kero.” Seeing Tsuyu trapped underneath some of the rubble created by the Zero pointer with the titans fist heading for her, caused something in him to _snap_.

Izuku _MOVED_ towards the behemoth, wings and tail blazing green as he accelerated. He made it just in time to catch the mechanical monsters fist, now had this been a straight Izuku could have stopped it with ease. But this was a chopping right, meaning not only was he contending with the robots strength, he was also contending with gravity.

As he struggled to hold the beast back, another pained “Kero” came from behind him, reigniting the flames of his anger.

Rage built with his heat and sound, with a roar he threw his fist into the mechanised titans arm. The arm was blown away by the sheer force of his strength. Rearing back with a massive inhale, Izuku held it for a second and _ROARED_ **_._ **

Blue flashed across his tail and wings, the humming turning into a thrumming as the heat built to such levels that the ground around him melted. His Incandescent Breath, a beam of thermal radiation smashed into the Zero-Pointer, dying the area emerald green.

As Izuku ran out of breath, he surveyed his handiwork. The Zero-Pointer was a heap of molten metal now. He did not know what compelled him to do this, but he threw his head back and **ROARED** to the heavens, a victory shout and a challenge.

As his roar ended he pitched forward, his body was not used to sustaining such massive amounts of heat and had almost literally burned through his calorie reserves. The worst part of this was the sheer heat he still exuded;  preventing anyone from getting too close to him.

Thankfully the information on his quirk allowed Nezu to predict this, and he had sent Power Loader with the necessary tools to move him somewhere else. He was placed in a solid block of ice, one that he melted into.

The water was to siphon the heat out of him, allowing recovery girl to place a nutrient drip into his mouth, though it was still hours before he was free to go. After gorging himself at Momo’s, sleepover was organized so that all the girls could make sure he was fine.

Eri and Satsuki didn’t let go of him for the entire night, neither did Momo or Tsuyu for that matter.

* * *

The following week was ripe with anxious tension, logical they all knew they had passed, but knowing it in their heads was different from knowing it in their hearts. Made all the worse by Izuku’s calorie crash in the exam.

The younger girls were clingy, always sat near or on him, while the older ones were either phoning him every other hour or within arms reach of him. Izuku took this in stride, he had unleashed his strongest Incandescent Breath to date and then passed out so they were right to be concerned.

What was more annoying was Eri and Satsuki hiding his stuff as he tried to pack it away, they clearly did not like the fact that he was moving, at least in this Tsuyu was also suffering for it, he was getting tired of Momo’s giggles.

The day his note finally came, they all met up at Momo’s and opened them, the girls cheered at Izuku earning the highest score with a combination of rescue points and combat points; while the girls chattered excitedly, Tenya and Izuku were both smirking. Step one complete.

* * *

Izuku twitched, the giggling girls around him were not helping manners, Eri and Satsuki had attached themselves to his legs in the hopes of stopping him from going to U.A. It hadn’t worked, but both girls were determined to stop him; so there they were, on the bus taking the students to the dorms, to the amusement of the other students.

The bus ride was mercifully short, but the girls persisted. Clinging to his legs, they stayed there as Izuku unloaded his, Momo’s and Tsu’s luggage. They even persisted when he was unpacking and decorating his room.

They both thankfully went with Momo and Tsu to help decorate their rooms, though both girls latched onto his legs again when that was done. A pink skinned, moth girl Izuku knew instinctively was a Titan, squealed at the sight of them, and somehow pried them of his legs and started snuggling them, wrapping both girls in her wings.

The girl was 5’7” (174cm) and radiated warmth few had, which explains why both girls were okay with a stranger hugging them. All were disappointed when Izuku finally got them back and flew them home.

But now it was time to focus on the future, now it was time to become a hero.

* * *

 **Emerald Crown Preview** ;

  
Orange eyes glowed in the smoke, a familiar hum and heat filled the room as a voice Snarled out “ **My Turn!** ” the smoke moved as the figure of Izuku went for a picture perfect Right Straight “ **APEX….** ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism is welcome and flames will be ignored. 
> 
>  
> 
> [Here is the Discord I mostly hang in if you wanna join me and other amazing people](https://discord.gg/FMH8RfR)
> 
>  
> 
> [Here is the Discord for this boy's and my other fic Multiversal!Izuku stories](https://discord.gg/pw2deRr)


	5. Reformat Notice

As a few of my Beta’s and friends have pointed out and the style of storytelling I’ve chosen doesn’t quite mesh with this story, so I am going to be reformatting it to better flow, Huge Shout outs to Devilish Smithy & Yesmar1020 for their help


	6. Chapter 6

super late notice - rewrite of this is up as well as the sequal please head on over to [Rise of the King](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20350543/chapters/48254890) and it's sequel [Emerald Crown; Seasons 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20688146/chapters/49138766)

 

sorry for this, I have no excuse I just forgot to do it

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is welcome and flames will be ignored. 
> 
>  
> 
> [Here is the Discord I mostly hang in if you wanna join me and other amazing people](https://discord.gg/FMH8RfR)
> 
>  
> 
> [Here is the Discord for this boy's and my other fic Multiversal!Izuku stories](https://discord.gg/pw2deRr)


End file.
